El Verdadero Temor de Harry Potter
by Victor Manuel
Summary: ¿Cual es el verdadero temor de Harry Potter? ¿Voldemort? ¿los dementores? ¡No! Es una criatura peligrosa y maligna... una criatura capaz de acabar con todo... ¡ONESHOOT!


** Notas de Autor:**

Más de un lector me pidió que hiciera algún fanfic de humor, ya que ya había demostrado que sabía escribir sobre un argumento triste. Bien, como toda persona que me conoce sabe, me gustan los retos y este ha sido uno más que espero haber superado. Este es un oneshoot de humor que espero que os guste tanto o más como mis demás fanfics y... ¡que no se os olvide escribirme un review!

**EL VERDADERO TEMOR DE HARRY POTTER  
**

-Agradecemos a Pinkwolf, nuestro duende rosa invisible (bueno… tenemos fe en que es rosa, y lógica en que es invisible), el haber grabado las siguientes imágenes que ahora os contamos desde The Mad Wizards. Pues Harry ha sido capaz de salir salvo, que no sano, del borde de la muerte muchas veces… Ha luchado contra el Quien-tú-sabes (quien tenemos la sospecha de que es el calvo de la lotería española, pero eso se hablará en otro momento), contra dragones, mortífagos e incluso… ¡Chicas! – un temblor de estremecimiento embarga al periodista – Pero… ¿qué pasaría si… Harry tuviera que enfrentarse a alguien peor… a alguien como…? Mejor no os lo digo – el periodista hace un guiño a la audiencia con una mueca maligna – Bien… ¡Accio vídeo!

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Un Sol… como todos los demás… un barrio de Londres… como todos los demás… una casa adosada… como todas las demás… un jardín… como todos los demás… un chico… no… no es como todos los demás, es el famoso Harry Potter, disfrutando de sus vacaciones en su casa, la nueva casa que comparten Sirius y él desde que su padrino la compró al terminar el 6º curso del joven… Está tranquilo, tumbado en el jardín y disfrutando del Sol matutino mientras una brisa azota sus cabellos color azabache.

Se despereza y piensa: "por fin… unas vacaciones dignas…", se le pone la piel de gallina, "sin elfos que quieran… 'ayudarme'…"

----------- FLASH BACK -----------

-¡NOOOOOOO¡POR FAVOR¡TE LO SUPLICO! – grita Harry presa de la desesperación. Al oír eso, una risa psicótica y de malo de película suena de fondo y una sombra muy grande (producida por el lumos de Harry) se va apareciendo en la pared… y empequeñeciéndose más, y más, y más hasta convertirse en… Dobby (truenos de fondo).

-SIIIIIIII MI QUERIDO AMO, SIIIIIII, DIJISTE QUE TENÍAS FRÍO¿NO¡PUES AL HORNO! – y Dobby se echa a reír con más fuerzas aún.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

----------- FIN FLASH BACK -----------

Harry cierra los ojos con más fuerza aún… "menos mal que apareció en ese momento Ron para salvarme, que sino…" agita la cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo y sigue disfrutando del momento. "Sin dementores que me 'ataquen' por la noche…"

----------- FLASH BACK -----------

Harry estaba caminando junto a su primo por la calle Magnolia cuando de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro… y unas luces de colores parpadean por todos lados. De pronto suena a todo volumen una canción y aparecen dos dementores bailando a lo Michael Jackson. De pronto cambia la música y se ponen los dos cantando al ritmo¡MUEVE TU CUCÚ¡MUEVE TU CUCÚ!

Los dos se quedan totalmente asombrados de ver a los dos chiflados bailando canciones tan pasadas de moda, tanto que olvidan porque se estaban peleando.

-Emm disculpad… ¿se puede saber por qué estáis aquí? O mejor… ¿quién os ha enseñado a bailar?

A todo esto los dementores paran de bailar.

-Puff… nos ha enseñado Voldemort¡ahí donde lo ves es todo un bailarín! No sabes la de juergas que se monta cada fin de semana con todos los mortífagos…

-Si – sigue el otro - ¿a qué bailamos bien? – hincha el pecho de orgullo.

-Emmm puff… - Harry se lleva las manos a la cabeza - ¿hace buena noche eh? – rueda los ojos.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos… por cierto… - le dice un dementor mirando al otro – ¿a qué veníamos?

-¡Claro! – se da una palmada en la frente – a matar a Harry Potter… - y de pronto pone voz siniestra – vosotros…

-¿Qué! – contesta con voz de pito Dudley.

-Vosotros no conoceréis a un tal Harry Potter¿no¿lo habéis visto?

-Pu… pues… - tartamudea Harry.

-¡ÉL! – grita Dudley señalando a Harry – jiji jaja ¿ahora quién es el perdedor, eh? Muahahaha

Harry le pega una colleja y los dementores se echan a reír.

-¡TE VAMOS A COMER, HARRY POTTER! – se oye un "¡BIEN!" por parte de Dudley – ¡Y TAMBIÉN A TU PRIMO POR SER UN CHIVATO! – "¡UPS!".

-Ey ey ey quietos "paraos"… ¿desde cuándo los dementotes se comen a la gente¡Qué yo sepa os limitáis a dar besos!

-Anda pues es verdad… - el dementor se rasca la capucha – pues… ¿QUIÉN QUIERE UN BESITOOOO?

-¡YOO! Que estoy falto de cariño¿sabes? Es lo que tiene estar… rellenito… - suelta Dudley.

-¿Rellenito¡Pero si para colocarte la corbata tienes que unir cuatro espejos de cuerpo entero!

-¡Noooo¡Yo quiero! – Dudley se pone a pegar saltitos como un niño pequeño - ¡Yo quiero¡Yo quiero¡Yo quiero!

-Tú mismo… - dice Harry dejándole por imposible.

-¡VENGAAA DADME UN BESITO! – grita Dudley y se lanza a abrazar a los dos dementores, los cuales pegan un chillido de niña asustada y echan a correr cogiéndose de las telas para no tropezar.

----------- FIN FLASH BACK -----------

Harry se echa a reír de solo recordarlo, "la verdad es que ni miedo ni nada… no me reí yo poco con Dudley corriendo detrás de las dos primeras criaturas vivas que le habían pedido un beso… si que estaba desesperado si…". Suspira. "Sin mujeres superprotectoras y superamables…"

----------- FLASH BACK -----------

-¡HARRY¡POR FIN TE HAS DIGNADO A VENIR A LA MADRIGUERA! – grita la Sra. Weasley como una desesperada al ver a Harry con las maletas para pasar las navidades.

-Pero… Sra. Weasley… si acabamos de salir del Expreso de Hogwarts…

-¡AY POBRECITO¡TENDRÁS FRÍO! – la palabra frío le da escalofríos a Harry recordando a cierto elfo, pero se deja conducir por la Sra. Weasley hasta la hoguera. - ¿TIENES HAMBRE?

Harry abre la boca.

-¿SED?

-N…

-¿SUEÑO?

-No, si…

-¿CALOR?

Harry la mira con ojos horrorizados. "¡QUE NO ME HABLEN DE TEMPERATURAS, POR FAVOR!"

-¡YA SÉ! Tienes hambre y sed, como cualquiera después de un viaje tan largo – Molly sonríe y no hace caso a todos sus demás hijos, que estaban con los ojos como platos mirando la escena, y pasa de largo.

Harry mira al techo, con temor de tocar cualquier cosa y que la madre de Ron lo interprete como que quiere algo. Con el nerviosismo, le tiemblan las piernas, temblor que se transmite por su cuerpo, por la mesa en la que está apoyado y por un bolígrafo que… cae al suelo. De pronto se oyen unos pasos gigantescos y un viento sacude a Harry, encontrándose de frente con una cara sonriente.

-¿SIIIIIII¿QUERÍAS ALGO, QUERIDO?

-Emmm yo… esto…

-¡AH¡QUIERES EL BOLÍGRAFO¡TOMA, TOMA! – al dárselo con tanto entusiasmo se rompe y cae tinta en la camiseta de Harry - ¡AYYY POR MERLÍN QUE TE HE ENSUCIADO¡COMO SOY TAN TORPEEE¿TE LIMPIO LA CAMISETA¿TE QUIERES DUCHAR¿QUIERES OTRO BOLI?

Harry la mira a punto de darle algo y Ron, una vez más, se digna en salvarle la vida de su madre taaaaan amable.

-Mamá, el profesor Snape dice que me va a suspender.

-¡AYYYYYYYYY MIRA QUE LO SABÍA YO EH, MIRA QUE LO SABÍA… Y ES QUE NO GANO PA' DISGUSTOS, NO HACÉIS MÁS QUE DÁRMELOS…!

Y mientras la madre de Ron se dispone a echarle una bronca de un cuarto de hora, Harry le dirige una mirada de agradecimiento a su mejor amigo.

----------- FIN FLASH BACK -----------

Vuelve a suspirar… "un poco más y me adopta y me hace heredero legítimo del espíritu del desván…". Se sienta en la hierba. Sin duda, tenía un pasado un tanto… ¿raro? Parecía salido de un manicomio, aunque Hogwarts era eso mismo¿no? Un colegio lleno de chicas que se creen brujas y gobernado por un viejo chiflado con una opinión un tanto… ¿extravagante? de la diversión…

----------- FLASH BACK -----------

Todos estaban durmiendo… eran las 4 de la madrugada y hasta la señora Norris estaba roncando (con voz demoníaca) en el despacho del conserje. Harry soñaba cosas… bonitas por decirlas de alguna forma, cuando un sonido de trompeta a lo militares suena por todo el castillo y una voz se alza por todos los rincones:

-¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡LEVANTAOS TODOS E ID INMEDIATAMENTE AL GRAN COMEDOR¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (se oyen tosidos).

Cualquier alumno interno en cualquier colegio normal se habría asustado pero no… este no era un colegio normal y su director no iba a ser menos.

-Otra vez no… - Ron se tapa con la almohada, pero yo me levanto y le empujo hasta que se levanta.

-Venga, vistámonos y vamos a ver que ha montado esta vez el hombre este…

-Mientras no sea como la otra vez, que nos obligó a hacer un striptease a todos los chicos… - dice Ron poniéndose rojo.

-Calla… no me lo recuerdes…

Una vez abajo, en el Gran Comedor, estamos todos los alumnos reunidos y con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad por lo que iba a pasar. De pronto se apagan todas las velas, y el techo se vuelve negro.

-¡EL JUEGO ES EL SIGUIENTE: A OSCURAS, TENÉIS QUE IR TANTEANDO A LAS PERSONAS HASTA QUE ENCONTRÉIS A UN/A CHICO/A QUE OS GUSTE, LE DÁIS UN BESO Y LE SUSURRÁIS UNA PALABRA ALEATORIA EN SU OÍDO. DESPUÉS OS MEZCLARÉIS ENTRE VOSOTROS Y SE ENCENDERÁN LAS LUCES. FINALMENTE TENDRÉIS QUE ENCONTRAR A VUESTRA PAREJA, GRITANDO LA PALABRA QUE OS DIJERON.

Y el juego comenzó…

----------- FIN FLASH BACK -----------

Miró a lo lejos absorto, con aires de felicidad, pues había besado a una de las chicas más guapas del colegio… "lo malo fue cuando se enteró de quien era el que le había besado… la bofetada no fue grande ni nada… aunque peor lo tuvo Ron, pues besó a un chico de Hufflepuff que tenía el pelo largo." Harry se echó a reír. "Aunque peor es lo que se monta cuando a Lord Voldemort le da por quererme matar de nuevo…":

----------- FLASH BACK -----------

Harry estaba rodeado de mortífagos y enfrente de Voldemort, en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton.

-¡Hola Harry! – exclama Voldemort con una sonrisa llena de frialdad – Como ves… he vuelto.

-¡Anda, Voldie¿Qué tal te va todo? El curso pasado no me molestaste¿te encontrabas mal o algo? – le pregunta con curiosidad Harry.

-Lo cierto es que necesitaba unas vacac… pero que digo… ¡he venido para matarte, Harry!

-Que si, que si… bueno… ¿qué me cuentas? – dice Harry, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que qué me cuento¿No lo ves? No te he traído aquí porque te echara de menos – dice alterado Voldemort, mirándolo con furia.

-Vengaaa pilliiiiin – le guiña el ojo – que todos sabemos que si me persigues tanto por algo será…

-¡PERO QUE DICES¡QUE QUIERES, QUE TE MATE¡QUE TENGO UNA VARITA Y NO DUDARÉ EN USARLA¡QUE ESTOY MUY LOCO!

-Tranquilo, fiera, que solo era una broma – dice Harry sin inmutarse, sonriendo.

-YA ESTOY HARTO¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

-Mira que eres pesado¡SILENCIUS!

Entonces se activó el vínculo de ambas varitas y empezó a sonar una música de fondo…:

-VENGA, PAJARRACO, CANTA CONMIGO¡NO¡NO REPITAS ESTO! BUENO… DA IGUAL… PERO CANTA EL HIMNO DE MI PUEBLO CONMIGO¡Y ES QUE TIENEEEEEE UN COLOOOOR ESPECIAAAAL, QUE TE HACE SENTIIIIR FELICIDAAAAAAAD!

-NOOOOOOO – gritan tanto Voldemort como Harry a la vez, oyendo como el fénix de Dumbledore canta algo tan horrible. De pronto empezaron a salir fantasmas de la varita de Voldie, uno detrás de otro.

-NO PUEDO MÁS¡NO PUEDO MÁS¡QUE SE CALLE DE UNA VEZ! – grita Cedric.

-¡SIENTO COMO QUE ME VOY A MORIR DE NUEVO! – dice Bertha Jorkins y acto seguido pega un alarido.

-¡A ESTO LE LLAMAN PAZ¡COMO ME ENCUENTRE CON DIOS SE LO HAGO SABER A GARROTAZOS! – dice un viejo que Harry solo conoce de una pesadilla suya.

-¿Harry? – de pronto éste ve a sus padres y se queda alucinado. Siempre había esperado ese momento… en el que podría hablar por primera vez con sus padres… Por fin podría abrazarlos y besarlos y… - Perdona, pero… ¿quién es el maldito responsable de esto? – ¿eing? Pero reacciona a tiempo y señala a Voldemort – ¡YA ESTÁ OTRA VEZ EL FEO ESE¡Y ES QUE NI EN LA MUERTE NOS DEJA TRANQUILOS EH!

-No, si yo… yo no… - intenta contestar Voldemort, totalmente asustado.

-COOOOMO EL RÍO DEL PUEBLO NO HAY NADA MAAASS, SUS AGUAS Y PECES CORREN SIN IGUAAAAAL – sigue cantando Fawkes.

-YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI, QUE NO, QUE NO VAS A SER MI AMANTE Y PUNTO – le grita Lily con todo su genio, que es como dos veces Molly Weasley – ¡TOMA! – bofetada – ¡IDIOTA! – bofetada - ¡ERES UN DESGR…

-Cariño… - James intenta llamar su atención pero no lo consigue - ¡MIRA, LILY, UN LIBRO!

-¡DÓNDE? – salta de pronto Lily, mirando a ambos lados.

-Por fin me haces caso… a ver… así no se hacen las cosas…

-Y ES QUE POR MUCHO QUE HOGWARTS TENDRAAAAAA, NADA SERÁ TAN BONITO COMO… como… como era… ¡AH SÍ! COMO NOWHERELAND!

De pronto la canción para y es sustituida por un alarido como nunca se había escuchado en toda la Tierra. Y es que James optó por la vía fácil: pegarle una patada en las partes íntimas a cierto señor oscuro, rompiendo la conexión, la canción y a saber qué más…

-Puff… ahora si que lo has cabreado… ¡CORRED POR VUESTRAS VIDAS (O MUERTES)! – grita Harry y sale corriendo como quien tiene a Hagrid detrás invitándole a comer. Todos, incluidos los mortífagos, salen por patas, siendo atosigados por llamaradas y maldiciones varias. Harry, pegando codazos y patadas como si estuviera en las rebajas, llega el primero a la Copa.

-ES MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIIIII TESSOOOOROOOOOOOO – grita con gallos Harry antes de pegarse un golpe fuertísimo contra la Copa y ser transportado a Hogwarts.

----------- FIN FLASH BACK -----------

"Pufff… esa canción aun entraba en mis pesadillas de vez en cuando…" y Harry vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

De pronto una voz le saca de sus pensamientos:

-¡Harry¡Ven a desayunar, que te tengo que decir algo!

Corre a la puerta trasera, la de la cocina. Se sienta y se pone a comer como si estuviera a punto de morir de inanición, sin siquiera mirar a su padrino, el cual lo mira como a un bicho raro.

-Emm… esto… que te iba a decir… ¡ah si¿A que no sabes qué?

Harry para de comer de inmediato y lo mira con ojos muy abiertos. La última vez que le dijo esas palabras, acabó en la moto de Sirius a 200 km/h escapando de la policía.

-No, no, tranquilo, no se trata de nada peligroso…

Al oír eso, Harry sigue comiendo, sin saber que lo que le espera era peor aún que peligroso.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi prima Andrómeda y su marido Ted Tonks? Te he hablado más de una vez de ellos. Pues resulta que van a venir de visita dentro de nada. Tienen una hija llamada Wendy, y es… un tanto traviesa, pero muy mona. Tranquilo, solo tiene 10 años.

-Emm – consigue articular Harry – ¿y por qué pareces tan nervioso?

-¿Yo¿nervioso¿bromeas? – contesta, antes de lo normal y demasiado rápido, Sirius, girándose - Venga, termina de desayunar, que en cualquier momento llegarán.

Después de un buen desayuno y cinco minutos de espera, se oye el timbre de la puerta, a lo cual Sirius pega un salto.

-¡Llegaron! Si… llegaron… Harry¿podrías abrir la puerta? – y seguidamente se va al comedor.

Harry le mira preocupado. Nunca le había visto tan… ¿asustado? Imposible… ¿un hombre que ha sobrevivido a Voldemort, a Azkaban y a mil peligros más… asustado? Desecha la idea totalmente y abre la puerta.

De pronto, un vendaval le azota el cuerpo y una criatura pasa a la velocidad de la luz al lado suyo:

-¡TÍO SIRIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS!

Harry sigue mirando al frente, en estado de shock, pero vuelve a la realidad al oír un fuerte golpe en el comedor. Nada más entrar, ve a una niña rubia que llevaba un vestido azul y un lazo del mismo color en el pelo. Estaba encima de Sirius, abrazándolo, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse.

-¿Se puede? – y por fin aparecen los responsables del demonio, sus padres sonrientes.

-Claro, pasad pasad. Soy Harry Potter – les doy la mano a ambos, sonriendo.

-Nosotros somos Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, y ella… - señalan a la niña, que al ver a los padres, deja levantar a su tío y pone cara de niña buena – ella es Wendy.

-Encantado, Wen…

-¡OHHH¡ES HARRY POTTER¡MIRA PAPÁ, MIRA MAMÁ, ESTOY HABLANDO CON HARRY POTTER¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! – y de pronto Harry se ve en el suelo en la misma situación en la que estaba Sirius no hace mucho – ¡MIRAAAA SU CICATRIZ! – y empieza a dar golpes fuertes en la frente de Harry con el dedo - ¡AHÍ! – golpe - ¡SI! – golpe – JIJI JAJA – golpe – ESTO ME GUS…

-¡Quita! – dice Harry, empujándola a un lado. Inmediatamente Sirius se le acerca al oído disimuladamente y mientras le ayuda a levantarse le susurra: "¡Harry! Pórtate bien¿vale? Es mi sobrina al fin y al cabo". Mientras me susurra eso, veo detrás de él a Wendy con cara de enfurruñada y pegando patadas al sofá, mientras grita "¡QUIERO MÁS!" con cada patada, hasta que sus padres la cogen y la sientan en uno de los que pateaba.

Harry suspira y, por mandato de Sirius, le trae algunos juguetes que había comprado su padrino para la ocasión, para que Wendy se mantuviera tranquila el tiempo suficiente para mantener una conversación civilizada. Después de unas horas hablando sobre la familia (o más bien la que había dejado de serlo, desterrados de los Black), Voldemort y muchos más temas…

-¡TENGO HAMBRE¡QUIERO COMER! – grita como una posesa Windy.

-Es normal, es que ya es la hora – dice Sirius en un intento de explicar el comportamiento de Wendy, intento vano, claro está – Harry, ven y ayúdame a poner la mesa¿vale?

Dejan a sus invitados en el comedor, sentados, y se van a la cocina. Nada más cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Harry se pone de un salto delante de Sirius.

-¿Qué le dan de comer a esa… esa… cosa?

-Es un poco hiperactiva, nada más, Harry. No seas exagerado.

-¡Exagerado¿La has visto bien¡Es el diablo en persona!

-Harry – dice Sirius, poniendo cada mano en los hombros de Harry y mirándole fijamente – es mi sobrina y la aguantaremos cueste lo que nos cueste¿entendido? Así que compórtate y si ella hace alguna trastada… te aguantas.

Harry suspira con resignación y le afirma con la cabeza.

-Bien… ahora pongamos la mesa, vamos – Sirius le dirige una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Iban a empezar a comer, y Harry ya se extrañaba de que cierto personajillo no diera problemas cuando…

-¡NO ME GUSTA! – grita Windy señalando el plato de sopa que tenía delante suyo.

-Pero sino lo has probado. Pruébalo y ya verás como te gusta – le dice Sirius.

-¡No¡no me gusta! A mi me gusta… - dibuja una sonrisa maligna – el de Harry.

-¿El mío¡Pero si ya lo he empezado! – dice Harry mientras sigue comiendo.

-YO QUIERO ESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – chilla Wendy mientras patalea como la niña pequeña que es. Harry vuelve a suspirar de resignación.

-Anda… toma – le da el plato e intenta coger el de Wendy cuando ella le da un manotazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues coger el tuyo¿no?

-Quiero los dos .- acto seguido vierte el contenido del plato de Harry en el suyo y los mueve como si los mezclara.

-¡Pero tu quien te cre…!

-¡Harry! – le llama Sirius con una mirada acusadora y sigue hablando con Andrómeda y Ted sobre como va la Guerra Mágica.

-¡Au! – se queja por lo bajo Harry. Wendy le ha dado una patada en la espinilla. Le dirige una mirada de odio y entonces ocurre lo que menos esperaba: Wendy se pone a llorar.

-¡HARRY ME HA PEGADO UNA PATADAAA! – llora Wendy.

-¡PERO QUE ESTÁS DICI…!

-¡HARRY! – le grita enfadado Sirius, pero se contiene – ves a por el 2º plato… por favor.

Va a por el 2º plato y cuando vuelve Wendy le saca la lengua, aprovechando que los demás estaban ocupados hablando.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Están todos en el comedor, cuando Sirius hace algo que Harry nunca le llegará a perdonar:

-Harry… nos tenemos que ir a visitar a mi tío Alphard¿vale? Hazte cargo de Wendy. Volveremos al anochecer.

-¿Có…cómo? – tartamudea Harry. Quiere replicar pero ni siquiera le salen las palabras.

Sirius, al verle en ese estado, parece que se compadece y se acerca a su oído…

-Procura que… no toque mi moto¿vale? – "¡COMO¡Él preocupándose de su moto cuando la vida de su ahijado está en peligro!" Pero Sirius, ajeno a esos pensamientos le sonríe y se va con los Tonks – portaros bien¿de acuerdo? – y dicho esto cierra la puerta.

Se hace un silencio en la casa. No es un silencio de esos relajante, y tampoco un silencio de esos tensos, sino un silencio aterrador… un silencio de esos que sabes SEGURO que luego hay una tormenta. Y de pronto, la tormenta llega en forma de niña con vestido azul tirándose encima de Harry.

-¡Harry, Harry¿te gusta mi vestido¿te gusta¡di¡di¿te gusta¿a que es muy bonito¿eh¡eh¡hazme caso¡QUIERES HACERME CASO! – dice de carrerilla.

-Si… me gusta mucho, Wendy… - Harry decide seguirle el juego. Ella le sonríe ampliamente.

-¿A que estoy muy guapa con él? – hace poses con el vestido por el comedor - ¿sabes? Yo creo que el vestido te da igual, lo que te pasa es que mi cuerpo te deslumbra – suelta toda orgullosa.

-Emm… pues… precisamente… para mí que…

-¿Ves? Te pones nervioso – pone cara de felicidad – admite que te gusto.

-¡Qué dices! No digas tonterías, anda¿cómo me va a gustar una niña de 11 años, y menos una niña como tú! – aun no ha terminado la frase y se da cuenta de que ha cometido un grave, grave, grave error.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

-Que si… er… que estas muy guapa con ese…

-¡PUES QUE TENGAS CLARO UNA COSA, O MÍO O DE NADIE! – y con grito estilo Xena se lanza encima de Harry dispuesto a arañarle la cara. Éste, presa del pánico, echa a correr.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡ADMITELOOOOOOO!

Harry corre como alma que se lleva el diablo y, subiendo las escaleras, se encierra en su habitación. Se esconde debajo de la manta de la cama e intenta pensar en cosas bonitas…

-Voldemort en bikini… Voldemort en bi… ¡QUÉEEEEEEEE? – y pega un brinco.

Empiezan a oírse golpes en la puerta.

-ÁBREME, CARIÑO, ABREMEEEEEEEE, QUE TE DIGO QUE ME ABRAAAAAAAAAAAAS.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Después de un cuarto de hora a base de alaridos, se ve que se ha cansado y se sienta en la puerta. Harry está debajo de la manta, temblando, y de pronto esa voz que tanto teme suena de nuevo.

-Harryyyyy, me aburro… me aburro mucho… muuucho… muuuuuuuuuuuuucho… MUCHO MUCHO… ME ABURRO MUCHÍSIMO HARRY… MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Harry intenta ignorarla pero al final no aguanta más y abre la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, mocosa?

-Me aburro, diviérteme – dice Windy, mirándola como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¿Qué te divierta? – pregunta extrañado Harry.

-Pues claro. O me diviertes tú o me buscaré yo misma la forma de divertirme.

-Tú misma… - Harry ya no puede más, así que se va al comedor a ver la tele. Se sienta, tranquilizándose… pero de pronto oye ruidos ahí fuera, como voces más altas de lo normal. La curiosidad le vence y sale un momento de la casa, viendo para su horror que Wendy se estaba divirtiendo… ¡pero de qué forma!

-ROOOOOOOOPA INTERIOR DE HAAAARRY POOOOOOTTEEEEEER, VEEEEENDO ROOOPA INTERIOOOOR, VEEEENGA, QUE SE ME VAN DE LAS MAAAAANOS.

Harry corre horrorizado hacia Wendy y le quita la mercancía. Totalmente rojo, mira alrededor, viendo como muchos vecinos lo señalan riéndose.

-Esta te la cargas – le susurra Harry con una voz un poco mucho enfadada. Pero Wendy no se da por aludida - ¿Sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Qué tal si jugamos al escondite?

-¡SI, SI, SI, BUENA IDEA!

-Vale, pues me toca buscar primero¿de acuerdo?

-¡VALE! – grita feliz Wendy y sale corriendo a la casa a esconderse.

Harry cuenta hasta 1000 (por si acaso, claro) y sale a buscarla. Por tanto entra, va al comedor, ve que no está allí y… se sienta en el sofá a ver la tele, poniéndose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Eres el mejor, Harry – se dice a sí mismo sonriendo, felicitándose por su idea.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Se había dormido, pero de pronto el chillido de Hedwig le despierta. Parece un chillido… aterrorizado… ¡aterrorizado? Abre los ojos, pega un salto y echa a correr a su habitación.

-¡QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A MI LECHUZA, DESGRACIADA!

Llega al lugar de donde procedían los chillidos y ve un espectáculo impresionante: una lechuza volaba por la habitación en llamas mientras Wendy estaba tirada en la cama con la varita de Harry, riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESTO¿ESTÁS LOCA? – le chilla Harry.

-A mí nadie me deja plantada, y menos jugando al escondite – le dice entre risas Wendy, mirándole con maldad. La lechuza, al ver que su amo no la ayudaba, sale volando por la puerta. Por donde iba, dejaba atrás un reguero de fuego que se iba extendiendo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, HEDWIG! – Harry intenta cogerla pero no puede, y de pronto Wendy le baja los pantalones, dejándolo en ropa interior.

-Ay, Harry – suspira Wendy – que yo soy una señorita¿recuerdas?

Harry le dirige una mirada de odio y sigue intentando detener a la lechuza, la cual ya había prendido fuego a toda la planta superior. Cuando ésta bajaba por las escaleras, él tropieza y cae rodando por los escalones.

Después de correr por toda la planta baja, Hedwig se dio cuenta de que existía la puerta principal y sale por ella. Cuando Harry se disponía a seguirla, un grito le para en seco:

-¡HARRY AYÚDAME!

El grito procedía de su habitación, donde había dejado a Wendy riéndose de sus propias fechorías. Pero el camino hasta ella estaba lleno de llamas…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Sin duda, este es el peor día de mi vida" piensa Harry, mientras mira entristecido como la casa de su padrino arde en llamas. Los bomberos intentaron en vano salvar la casa, y ahora solo quedaban muchos escombros envueltos en llamas. Tiene a Wendy cogida de la mano. Aunque tenía muchas quemaduras en el cuerpo de haber ido a salvarla, al menos podía tener el consuelo de que sus padres le considerarían un héroe… en el escaso tiempo que Sirius tardaría en matarle por quemarle la casa y… ¡SU MOTO! Al recordar eso, Harry se hunde más aún… Ahora si que está perdido…

De pronto nota como alguien encapuchado le agarra por detrás y siente la sensación conocida de que se esta apareciendo en otro lugar. Cierra los ojos.

Al abrirlos, se encuentra en una casa vieja, en una habitación rodeado de mortífagos.

-¡Hola de nuevo, Harry! – se adelanta Voldemort, sonriente – Te he traído aquí p…

-Que si, que si, para matarme y todo eso… mira que llegas a ser pesado eh – le dice Harry con voz molesta, mirándole Voldemort con sorpresa - ¿sabes lo que es innovar? Pues eso es lo que tendrías que hacer. No sé, mata a Ron que es más feo… emm… por ejemplo.

-¿Hola? – dice Wendy.

-No, de eso nada – insiste Voldemort, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo voz de niño pequeño – yo quiero matarte a ti y punto.

-¡EEEEOOOO! – grita Wendy, haciendo con sus manos una bocina.

-Venga¡pero si Ron tiene más carne!

-¡Que dices¡No voy a comerte!

-¡QUERÉIS HACERME CASO¡NO ME IGNORÉIS! – Wendy estira del brazo a Harry cada vez más fuerte.

-Ah pues… emm ¡ha sido él!

-¿Ha sido él… qué?

-¡IROS A ESCALAR EL SAUCE BOXEADOR, HOMBRE YA!

De pronto, Voldemort se da cuenta de que hay una niña pequeña presente y sonríe.

-Bien… sino te rindes… mataremos a esa niña.

-¡COMO! – grita Wendy y para asombro de todos se echa a reír.

-¿En serio? – pregunta Harry esperanzado - ¿lo dices de verdad? – Voldemort afirma con la cabeza, extrañado - ¡PUES TODA PARA TI, VOLDIE!

-¿Cómo¿Pero por q…?

-¡Para eso están los amigos, hombre! – le da unas palmadas en el hombro – venga, ya nos veremos la próxima vez que digas: "me aburro… vamos a matar a Harry".

-Pero…

-ADIOOOOOOOOOS.

Despidiéndose con una sonrisa, Harry cierra la puerta y se aleja andando por el jardín descuidado. Sonríe. "Pobre Voldie… no sabe lo que le espera…". Empieza a oír alaridos de dolor y muchos movimientos por la casa y se ríe con ganas.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

-Muchas gracias, Pinkwolf. Como siempre, nos dejas alucinados con un nuevo reportaje. Bien, ahora pasamos con los deportes. Los Chudley Cannons pierden, una vez más, ante las… Esperen un momento…

El periodista mira extrañado unos papeles que le acaban de dar, carraspea y dice:

-Noticias de última hora: Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado acaba de hacer acto de presencia en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia y transmitir su rendición incondicional, exigiendo que le lleven cuanto antes a Azkaban. Se comportaba como un niño autista, sentado en la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás mientras murmura: "No… no toques eso… no lo hagas… quieta… no… por piedad… ahí no…". Será ingresado en San Mungo en las próximas horas por posibles daños mentales… Hay rumores que apuntan a una niña de once años como la culpable de vencer al Señor Oscuro, niña que el mismo día quemó la casa en la que vivían Sirius Black y su ahijado Harry Potter - el periodista se permite una pequeña broma para concluir el informativo – ¿Una niña¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar?… - de pronto se oyeron unos ruidos extraños y gritos de dolor. El periodista abre los ojos y su rostro es invadido por un terror extremo – No, era… era broma, sí – se ríe nerviosamente - ¡NO¡POR FAVOR¡PIEDAD! – una figura pequeña se le lanza encima y la cámara se vuelca al suelo, mientras se oyen gritos de dolor. De pronto, una cara infantil aparece en la pantalla, sonriendo:

-¡HAAAARRYYYYYY! – de pronto cambia su cara de niña buena por una demoníaca - ¡Verás cuando te encuentre! JIJI JAJA ¡YA LO VERÁS¡PORQUE YO SOY TU VERDADERO TEMOR¡SOY EL VERDADERO TEMOR DE HARRY POTTER! – y con unas carcajadas diabólicas, la cámara se queda en negro, dejando a medio mundo mágico totalmente helado.


End file.
